Flying with the Buzzards
by Dana1
Summary: He decided the first thing to do to save the world was to save a hero. *Formerly called Sacrificial Lamb*
1. Through the Dark

Title: Sacrificial Lamb (Part name title subject to change)

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence

Summary: They were there to sacrifice a hero to a cause.

Time frame: It starts out at Survivor Series 2013 and hopefully is an AU

Disclaimer: I own no one in the fic that you've seen on TV or DVD.

Bray Wyatt sat in his rocking chair rocking back and forth his eyes opening and closing as he talked to himself. The commentators thought nothing was strange about it as he had been doing that for the past couple of weeks.

"The weak shall fall before the strong," he said at one point.

In the ring, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were beating on Daniel Bryan as Punk stood on the apron trying to encourage his partner to make the tag. Much like the past encounters with the Wyatts, both Bryan and Punk were outmatched in size. The Wyatt Family was good at knocking both Punk and Bryan down with clotheslines and throws. Punk had to enter the ring several times to stop pin attempts or to try to stop double teams. But he was either punched out of the ring or the referee, Charles Robinson, sent him out.

When Rowan missed a clothesline, Bryan tagged Punk in. the fans went nuts as Punk jumped over the top rope. Bray started stroking his beard leaning in with interest. Punk hit a Russian leg sweep on Luke and then hit Erick with a high knee. Both men were down. Punk climbed the top rope and hit the flying elbow. He went for the Anaconda Vice on Erick but Luke came in and broke it up. Bryan charged into the ring and hit Luke with his flying knee sending the larger man out of the ring. Punk and Bryan double teamed Erick and were able to keep the much larger man down. Bray was standing up looking as if he was going to enter the ring.

Punk held his hands up to signal the Go to Sleep. He lifted Erick up and hit it. He pinned Erick and Bryan kept his eye on Harper and Rowan. They got the 1 2 3.

Bray did not seem angry as he approached the ring. He had a smile on his face. Erick lay on the mat motionless as his family members entered the ring. Luke rushed at Bryan and Bray slowly entered the ring. Punk turned his attention to helping Bryan and Bray entered the ring. Luke clotheslined Bryan knocking him down before doing the same thing to Punk. Punk hit the mat and was pulled to his feet. He was handed to Bray. Bray grinned at him and said, "the Devil told me to do this." He said before kissing Punk and hitting Sister Abigail. Bray just laughed as the lights went out.

When the lights came back a few people in the audience screamed at what they say.

Daniel Bryan was lying in the middle of the ring. Punk and the Wyatts were gone.


	2. Voice Message

Notes: You can imagine my reaction to RAW on 11/25/13! Wrong guy, same idea. There is a lesson to be learned from RAW. Don't make fun of Triple H's match making skills or you will be attacked by the Shield.

* * *

When Punk came to he felt himself being carried by at least two people. He couldn't tell because his eyes were covered. He started struggling and he was hit in the back of the head. He stopped fighting but remained conscious. Where was he? He wondered.

"He's waking up," Erick whispered.

"I can see that," Bray drawled. "We aren't going much further and keep it down. We do not want anyone following us."

Punk struggled some more and got loose for a brief second as he slid down someone's back. He took the blindfold off and found that he was in a very dark place. He turned around to start running having no clue of where he was going. He had to still be in TD Gardens. He couldn't have been unconscious that long right?

"Stop him Luke!" Bray hissed.

Punk may have been outweighed but he was much faster than the larger men. He ran past them and right into the chest of Triple H.

Punk wasn't sure if he was happy to see the COO or not. "What's the hurry Punk," Hunter asked.

"Trying to get away…" his voice trailed off as something was injected into him. He looked back and saw Doc. Amman. He looked at Hunter and back to the doc before slipping to the ground unconscious.

"I didn't like doing that," Doc said.

"I didn't ask you to like it," Triple H said as he stepped over the unconscious body. He signaled for Bray to come get his pray and then went to the Gorilla position to watch the title match between Randy Orton and Big Show.

* * *

Bryan hurried backstage in search of his tag partner who had been abducted by the Wyatts. The Wyatts had done the same thing to Kane after Summerslam and he was gone for several months. When he came back, he had given himself to the Corporation.

Bryan searched the arena but found no trace of Punk. Whenever he asked anyone if they had seen Punk, they all said they hadn't seen the Wyatts or Punk leave. He wasn't sure if he could believe everyone he asked but he could not find him.

As he was starting to resign to the fact that he wouldn't find Punk, his ex-girlfriend AJ Lee approached him. AJ was Punk's current girlfriend. "Have you found Punk," she asked.

"No," Bryan said without his usual pronouncement of the word. He was not in the mood. "Everyone says they didn't see the Wyatts leave but I can't find them anywhere."

AJ's face fell. "Let me know if you hear anything," she said and walked away.

Arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed for a moment until he heard his fiancée say, "I'm sure he's okay."

He turned around to face Brie Bella. "The Wyatts are crazy," he said, "and I think someone else is pulling the strings. Let me get changed and we'll go." He said and went into the men's locker room. It was mostly empty as the others had already left or were watching the end of the title match between Orton and Big Show.

He reached for his bag and stopped. On one side of his locker was Goldust's wig and robe. On the other side there was nothing. Punk had been on his other side with Kofi Kingston next to him. All of Punk's things were gone. Someone had come back to the locker room to get his stuff but no one had seen them.

He quickly changed and left the locker room. When he exited the locker room he found Brie waiting with her sister Nikki.

"John said he had a meeting and that I should leave without him." She explained. They left the TD Garden and headed for the rental car.

As they got into the car Bryan said, "Punk's stuff was gone."

"Maybe he was able to get away and left." Brie suggested.

"Maybe," Bryan said doubtfully. He took his phone and handed it to Brie. "See if you can reach him. His number is in my address book."

Brie searched for the number and dialed it. It went straight to voice mail. She was about to hang up when she heard the message. She hit end and redialed. "Listen to this," she said as she put it on speakerphone.

"You have reached the phone of CM Punk. He's unavailable to speak right now as he is being led to the buzzards. If you want to leave a message, go right ahead though I make no promises that he will return them."

The message ended and was followed by a beep.

They all looked at each other fear written across their faces. Now what?


	3. RAW

Notes: I have plans for this fic that will be very interesting to write.

* * *

RAW opened the next night with the usual opening video but the ring was empty when the show started. The King of Kings started playing and Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley came out to the ring.

Hunter took the mic that he was offered and entered the ring. "First I want to start off by saying Stephanie and I are both concerned about the disappearance of CM Punk. We had security search the arena from top to bottom last night and we could not find CM Punk."

Stephanie raised her own mic. "We will not rest until we find Punk. He's a valued employee and should be treated as such. Bray Wyatt if you return Punk tonight, we will not punish you."

They went on to talk about the title matches at Survivor Series and Randy Orton came out to argue. The disappearance of CM Punk was seemingly forgotten as they got back to business.

* * *

In the back, Daniel Bryan was getting ready for the show. He wasn't sure he believed Hunter and Stephanie. He had not seen security searching for Punk last night. He supposed they could have started after he left. He wasn't sure.

"Bryan have you heard from Punk," Kofi Kingston asked as he entered the locker room. He was dressed but had been told he had not been scheduled for a match yet.

"No," Bryan said as he pulled his t-shirt on. "Have you?" He asked hopefully. Kofi was probably Punk's closest friend in the company.

"Not a word," the Ghana native answered. "I saw that Punk's stuff was missing when I left last night. I had hoped that meant he had gotten away."

"Bryan," one of the agents said sticking his head in the doorway. "Your handicapped match with the Wyatts tonight is still on. Since Punk's still missing, you get to pick a tag partner."

Bryan turned to Kofi who just nodded. There were no words necessary. Bryan wondered for a moment if it was a coincidence that Kofi hadn't been scheduled for a match or if there was something else going on. He dismissed it as just being paranoid. The whole situation with the Wyatts put him at unease.

DDD

Later that night, Kofi and Bryan came out for their tag match. Bryan wasn't in the mood to get the fans to chant yes as he made his way to the ring. He was all business.

The Wyatts music started and the lights went out for a brief moment as was customary for their entrance. When the lights came back up, Luke and Erick were standing in the ring. Punk was not with them and neither was Bray.

Luke and Erick charged at Bryan and Kofi and there was a large brawl. Charles Robinson tried to stop the brawl but couldn't. Since the match hadn't officially started, there wasn't much he could do. The brawl went on for several minutes before Robinson was able to get control. Bryan and Erick started the match.

"This match was originally supposed to be CM Punk and Daniel Bryan in a handicapped match against all three Wyatts," Cole explained to the fans at home. "But as we showed earlier, the Wyatts took Punk after their match last night and no one's seen him since."

"And Bray Wyatt's not here either," Jerry "The King" Lawler pointed out.

The match in the ring favored the Wyatts as they were able to manhandle their smaller foes. Kofi and Bryan tried to combat them with high flying and quickness but the Wyatts just mowed them down. The Wyatts dominated most of the match even without their leader's presence.

When it looked as if Bryan and Kofi were going to win the match the lights went out again. When the lights came back up, Bray was on the Titan Tron rocking in his chair.

'People have been asking where's CM Punk," he said as he looked into the camera with a smirk on his face. "Everyone is wondering if he's okay. I assure everyone that Punk will be safe as long as he is with me. See a hero needs to be reminded of their mortality. Punk has let the fans cheering and adulation motivate him. I am going to show him there is more to life than the fans. He will fly with the buzzards and when he comes back, he will be the kind of man he is meant to be." He blew out his lantern.

The lights went out in the arena. When they came back on, the Wyatts were gone.


	4. It Begins

_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real to. They live inside us-and, sometimes, they win_  
-Stephen King

CM Punk opened his eyes and looked up at a bright light that was shining in his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to sit up. A strong arm held him down.

"He's awake," a soft voice called.

"Good. It's time for us to go anyway," another voice said. This one he knew for sure. Bray Wyatt. "Hold him up."

Punk's body was lifted up into a sitting position. His arms were held behind his back to keep him from fighting thought that didn't stop him from trying. Something was slipped over his face and he was lifted over someone's shoulder. They started moving. He had no idea where he was so he tried yelling for help. His voice was muffled.

"Leaving already," a voice said.

"Help," Punk tried yelling but it was to no avail.

"Everything all right," the person asked obviously hearing something.

"Yeah everything's fine. Erik Rowan just had a long night," Bray exclaimed. "We are taking him to the hotel to rest."

Punk tried to struggle more.

"Of course," the person said. "Have a good night." A door opened and they went outside.

Punk couldn't believe this. He and Erik looked nothing alike but yet whoever it was believed them. He was carried awhile longer before they stopped. He heard a van door open and was placed inside. He pulled the thing off his face and caught a brief glimpse of the name Nassau Coliseum. He had been in the arena and no one had stopped them.

He was grabbed by the back of the head and something was shoved in his face forcing him to breathe it in. Before he blacked out, he heard someone humming, "time is on my side."

* * *

Bryan was leaving the arena when he saw Luke Harper get behind the wheel of a van. He ran towards it but the van sped off nearly hitting two vehicles on the way off the parking garage level. Bryan tried to catch the license plate number but he was too late. He went back into the arena and approached one of the security guards standing by the door.

"Did you see the Wyatts leave?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The Wyatts. Three large mean with long beards."

"Maybe. Would one of them be wearing a mask?"

"Yes," Bryan said growing more hopeful.

"Yeah I saw them. They were carrying a guy named Erik Rowan out of the building saying he had a long night."

Bryan had a bad feeling. "Did this guy have a long orange beard and a bald head?"

"Couldn't see a beard but I saw short brown hair though I wasn't really paying attention. You wrestlers all look alike to me."

Bryan was no really mad. They had snuck Punk in and out of the arena without anyone noticing. He couldn't blame the security guard. He obviously wasn't a wrestling fan. A lot of the security guards that were hired weren't.

"Thanks," Bryan said before storming away. He wanted answers but unfortunately he didn't know where to go to get them."


End file.
